Divergent high
by Lillygreen
Summary: About divergent characters at school. It is re write/ finish off of old one x
1. Chapter 1

Tris pov

I pulled up to my new school on my Honda Fireblade . As I park up all eye were on me, omg have I got something down my top, is my hair messed up or is my makeup messed up well I know that it can't be makeup as I don't wear make up and as for hair and something down my top who cares , i don't. But I Checked all these thing anyway, well apart for makeup. But nothing was out of place so what was it. God I hate all this attention.

i have had it "HELLO, anybody in" I wave at this guy with brown hair and green eye, who was also hot when I do he stops stealing at me and my bike and he says "hi I'm jake, do you... " I cut him of "Yer, well that's nice but would you mind telling me why you and about every other guy is stealing at me and my bike" he replys by saying"well you have the coolest bike at school and every guy probable wants it also so you are so hot do you want to get lunch with me and my friends today" "Ok I'll get lunch with you seeing as I know no one else" I have had it with this staring "Sorry one second then you can take me to my locker, but first I have to make a little speech"I jump up on the bench which was by my bike and shout "OK SO AS YOU PROBABLE KNOW IM NEW HERE, AND YES MY NAME IS TRIS AND NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU, OW AND JUST BEFORE I FORGET YER MY BIKE IS VERY COOL BUT CAN ALL YOU GUY QUITE WITH THE STARING AT ME AND MY COOL BIKE WHICH YOU CAN NOT HAVE! THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT DAY, I KNOW I WILL." I jump down and as I do jake says "WOW" And with that I walk off pulling jake behind me.

I stop walking and look at what locker number I am so jake can take me to it but when I'm about to tell he he starts talking "That was so, so girl has ever done that, i mean most girls like the attention from boys" "Yer well I'm not most girls now are you going to take me to my lock it's D58" god why won't he just that me to my locker and then I won't have to see him again. "O yer shore, wait did you say D58" I glance down at my paper " yer, why?" "Well I'm D59 and my friend zeke is D57 and are friend Chris is D61 just 2 lockers up" Ow great now I will probable see him as his so called friends every day yeah! (Note the sarcasm). "Ok great. Can you take me to my locker now" "Yer come on then it will be time for first lesson, what do you have first?" I look at my time table:

maths

spanish

Music

science

lunch

English

art

gym

free

home

"I have maths" I say hoping that he has not got it. "That's great we can walk to class togiver" O what a surprise I have to spend more time with this guy!

By the time we got to class we were late so when we walk in all eyes were on use god again with the staring have they not got any thing better to look at and the teacher miss Bennett did not look to happy about use being late but when she saw me and released I was new she let use of we a warning after she had she tolled me to tell the class about my self ow great it's not that I don't like speaking in front of the class it's just I have had it with the staring. I walk up to the front of the class on the way dropping my bag on a chair so I have somewhere to sit in a minuet, I get to the front and my eye meet with jakes and he has a smug smile across his face like he know I'm about to say something out there and crazy which I am, so here goes." Hi I'm tris and as most of you boys probable know I have a Honda Fireblade as you could not that your eye off of me or my bike this morning. I think there is a few thing you should know about me 1. I don't like being stared at. 2. My favourite colour is black and blue. 3. I hate pink. 4. I like motorbikes and fast cars 5. I like bmxs and skateboarding 6. I don't like math English or science 7. I like art music and gym 8. I'm not like most girls as jake will probable tell you ow and before I forget and you guys all ask me no I don't have a boy friend. Thanks for listening and thank you miss Bennett for letting mr speak " after that I sit down and zone out for the rest of the lesson until the bell ring bringing me back. I get up and start to go to my locker when a girl with brown hair and brown eyes also tall like me she was pretty say "hi I'm friend with jake I hope you will sit with use and are friend at lunch" she follows me as I walk to my lock so I reply "Yer I may sit with you not shore yet I mean jake is a bit yeah" "I know he is but the rest of use are ok" "cool I will think about it" I say so she will just drop it. " can I see your timetable" I dig in my bay and find the piece of paper with my timetable on screwed up at the bottom I had it to her and she looks at it deeply like its a secret piece of information she will only get once so she has to remember it. After she has finished a high pitch nose I didn't even know a human could make comes out of her mouth " we have every Class togiver a part from English and science" ow great I'm stuck with a high pitch noise asking girls for most of the day great just great. "That means we have next class to giver let me go to my lock a minuet then we can go" She goes to locker D61 which is the one that jake said belong to Chris is that her name maybe it's short for something "wait a minuet are you Chris because jake said that was Christ locker" " I hate it when he calls me that my name is Christina he calls me Chris to piss me off" wow she really doesn't like being called Chris "If I were you I would just punch him in the face when he said it then he would probable stop, you don't really seem like the punching person so let's make a deal I will punch jake every time he calls you Chris or pisses you of, if in return you stop making high pitch noise. Do we have a deal" " ok deal now let's get to class" thank you !

We get to class and then the teach call me to the front again to tell ever one about my self I basically do the same speech again I just add that I don't like high pitch noise then I sat bak down and zone out till the bell.

Time skip to lunch

I walk in to the lunch room and once again all eye were on me, God this staring thing is doing my head in. I walk over to the line grab some food pay and I'm about to leave so people won't star at me any more, when Christina call me over to her table which is packed apart from to seat I seat in the chair operset Christina and next to some guy I don't know. Before Christina can say any thing I stop her "ok I'm seating here because I need to get to know some people so I'm not a loner but if I hear one high pitch noise come out of your mouth I'm leaving" with that ever one stared laughing "thanks for that tris"

"any time"

"Ok so this is will, Shannon , Zack, Harry, Jess, Amy and four." And she said every once name she points to them and they ever way or say hi but when she pointed to four he just sat there, what kind of name is four any way? Well now I new the name of the person siting next to me four, what so...

My thoughts are interrupted by jake who bangs his tray do next to me and then sits " was that ment to scare me "

" no, why would I want to scare you"

"I don't know do I"

"Well any way hey Chris and every one how are you... What was that for!" As soon as he said the word Chris I punch him hard in the arm making it go dead. "Well you see I made a deal with Christina that if she stopped making high pitch noise then when you called her Chris or pissed her of I would punch you hard and I have to keep my end of the deal up or she will make a high pitch noise making me go death" by the time I had finished the sentence every one was laughing a part from jake who was in pain.

"Well any way have you guys seen that Honda Fireblade park up out front" will said with a smile on his face. "Wow you must not have been in the car park when it drove in this morning or you would know it belong to are very own tris" jake said sarcastically "also you must not be in any of her lessons when the teach tolled her to tell her about her self" Christina adds Harry looks at me and at this point his smile has charge in to an O shape as has zack sand Shannon's but Jess and Amy are in there own little world not listening to the convocation. I just burst out laughing. "May be you should do your little speech again I'm sure the rest of the school would love to hear it and see as most of them are probable hear" four say with a look on his face like he thinks I will back down and not do it. "Sure, why not" I reply "Would you like to tell us about your self" "sure thing. Four would you like to help me get up on the table" four put out his hand to help me get up on the table. I don't even have to say any thing to get there attention because as normally all eyes are all ready on me. So here goes.

" Hi I'm tris and as most of you boys probable know I have a Honda Fireblade as you could not that your eye off of me or my bike this morning. I think there is a few thing you should know about me 1. I don't like being stared at. 2. My favourite colour is black and blue. 3. I hate pink. 4. I like motorbikes and fast cars 5. I like bmxs and skateboarding 6. I don't like math English or science 7. I like art music and gym 8. I do not like I pitch noises 9. I'm not like most girls as jake will probable tell you ow and before I forget and you guys all ask me, no I don't have a boy friend. Thanks for listening" and with that I jump down and start eating my lunch, God people are still staring at me! "Well you did just get up on a table and say all that and you are really hot!" Zack said "did I just say that out loud, and thanks zack for saying I'm hot and your not that bad your self" 5 seconds later the bell ring and it's time for next class. I walk in to English before the warning bell and the teacher is not here yet so I talk a seat at the back. And the next thing I know big bad four walk in and sits down next to me. Great a hole lesson with this jerk! The warning bell goes and every one comes flooding in and takes a seat. Then the teacher comes in and goes up to her desk."Well I believe we have a new student, tris would you like to come tell us about your self. I go up to the front "Hi I'm tris as you probable all ready know after the thing in the lunch room and if you don't ask a friend I sure you know some one who has heard my Oscar winning speech" I sit back down and zone out until li hear the word partners come out the teachers mouth. God I hate partners and as I don't know any one apart from four who will I go with. 2 seconds later a group of boys are around me asking to be my partner, the teacher finally comes over "tris which one of these dummy's is actually your partner" "I don't know sir, they all won't to be" "well so you don't have to make a choose I'll pick for you partner for you. Ok so seeing as four is not jumping at the chance to be you partner you can have him then I know you will get some work done" O great the only person I didn't want to be with I get stuck with! As soon as the bell goes I run out of class. I rest of the day goes by faster than I thought it would then it was the end of the day. I walk out of school and see four leaning on my bike waiting for me. God what does he want. "What do you want" I say "well you ran out of class so fast you never said when you wanted to work on the project, I was thinking tomorrow" "no sorry can't Christina is making me tryout for cheerleading apparently I have the body and strength for it or something like that" what about Wednesday or Thursday or Friday" "well Wednesday I'm being dragged shopping with Christina and Shannon me and Shannon don't want to go but Christina is making us and after we are get a drink with Harry, will and zack, then Thursday I'm going to the skate park with will Harry zack and jake I need to teach those boys a thing or two and I think Shannon my come then Friday I'm going out to dinner with my family and I can't do Saturday as going motorbike racing with zack jake Harry will and Shannon and I think Jess Amy and Christina are coming to cheer me the boys and Shannon on but I can do Sunday or Monday after school next week" god I have a lot on "wow! Your a very buses person I Guss Sunday is ok for me and if you didn't know you better get prepress to get your butt kicked on the motorbike track as I will be there and racing" god cocky much "O Yer jake said something about you being there on Saturday and how you normally win the races but there a new girl in town who could bet you or any one else on the track any day! Well as much as I am enjoying this little chat I have to get home so bye" I put my helmet on jump on my bike and go before he can say an other word.

Time skip Tuesday after school cheerleading tryouts

I walk in to the locker room and get change in to some shorts and a sports bra. All I girls are looking at me "what, what's wrong" "you have your belly button pierced, it so cool, wow I need to get one of them. All the boys will love it" Christina basically shouts at me with a massive smile on her face. We walk out of the locker room and in to the gym. Like Christina said all the boys were looking at me and some whistled. "Why are there boys even here" "football tryouts" Christina replies while wavering at, I am about to wave soon when I notice all the boys are still staring at me. Great, If I wave they will think I'm waving at them so I don't wave I stick my middle finger up at all the boy and shout "stop starring at use", hand gesturing to me and the girls. After that some off them look away but others don't. We sit down on the bench with the other girl and coach tori comes over and starts talking "So first you will do a performance on your own to show of you skill then I will do a cheer and you will copy so I can see how you cheer" as soon as she said performance on your own I elbow Christina "you nerver said we had to make up I performance" yes I did, if you have not got one just throw some flips and jumps" "ok that's fine I use to do gymnastics when I was a girly girl who wore skirts and leotards" "cool your so going to be like head cheerleader or something" Christina said excitedly "but I don't even want to be a normally cheerleader let alone head cheerleader" before she can reply coach tori cuts her for "Seeing as you have got so much to say tris maybe you would like to go first" I look at her then think I have the perfect song on my ipod. "One second I will just grab my ipod for the music" I get in to the center on the gym and ask Jess to press play. I listen to the music and throw some cool shapes and moves then a few jumps and flips to finish it off, at this point I'm so happy I did gymnastics so I could throw some cool tricks once I'm finished every one in the hall is cheering! Am I really that good? "Wow, where did you learn to do that it was great" coach tori said gob smacked that I could do all that. I sit though the rest and found out that Christina is amazing and she will probable get head cheerleader which I'm glad about as I don't want it and she keeps saying I will get it. Next is the cheer it was really easy so I change it up a bit and add some of my own moves, tori did not mid and said "you have a good style and I think that is important for a head cheerleader to have so you are, our new head cheerleader and I need you help picking the team" my face is gob smacked great I'm head cheerleader (not the sarcasm) "um, ok when do you need my help"I reply a bit shocked " after this if that's ok so I can put the notice up tomorrow " "cool see you after" great I'm head cheerleader cheer captain, helppppp me!

I walk over to Christina, Jess,Amy, Shannon who are waiting for me. "Thanks for this Christina she made me blinking cheer captain" "wow, that's so cool"Jess screams in my face "yer, welli have to stay behind to help pick the team so see you tomorrow" "ok bye and pick well"

I walk over to tori who is sat on the bench with a sheet full of names probable the girls who tried out. "So I have got it down to 15 and we only need 10, the 15 people are Jess Amy Christina Shannon Sophie Olivia Lauren Caitlin Ellie jasmine Lucy Megan Katie Lola and Juliet, the first four are all ready decided that Christina Jess Lola Shannon and Amy are on the team but I'm not shore and the rested" "well jasmine Lucy and Megan are not that good at team work so that's not great and Juliet and Sophie can not jump or flip or really cheer at all " I agree with you so that mean the team is Christina Jess Amy Lola Shannon Olivia Lauren Caitlin Katie and Ellie. Cool I will put up the team on the sports bored tomorrow and don't go telling any one the team before" "ok I want, see you at practise on Tuesday" I grab my bag and walk out to my bike but on the way I bump in to something strong but soft. "What the hell" I scream I look up and see four who looks like he is try not to laugh. "Are you going to help me up?" He put his hand out to help me up and I grab it and he helped me up. "What are you still doing here cheer tryouts ended like 15 minuet ago" "Yer, well when you are pick as captain you have to stay and help pick the team" omg I want to go home "your captain?" "Yer what's wrong with that" "nothing, you just don't seem like the type of girl to be a cheer captain" "well I didn't even want to be a cheerleader at all so you know. But when she tolled me I thought what the heck lets do this I mean I love doing jumps flips and being chucked in to the air it makes me feel like I'm flying" wow why did I tell him that? It like when I look in to his deep blue eyes they make me feel like I can tell him any thing? God why am I thinking about him his a jerk. "Well um I have to go so bye" I walk out quickly I just want to get home and sleep I'm so god dame tired with all this shit going on in my life and to add to it I'm now cheer captain to.

When I get home I go to my room and change in to some tacky bottoms and a vest top. Them I grab my laptop from my desk and sit on my bed. I go on Facebook and have 50 new friend requested. God when did I get so popular. I had nor from Christina Shannon Jess Amy will Harry jake zack and four to my surprise I accepted all of them then look through the rest they were all from boy I accepted a few only from the boy I thought were good look on have bmx bike or motorbike for there profile picture. After looking at my news feed and some cool pics of jake zack Harry will and four doing some tricks on there bmxs and motorbikes ( they looked pretty good but I was better) it was time for tea I had tea then went to bed as I was so tired.

I wake up to my alarm but it's gone off an hour early instead of half 7 it's gone of at half 6 what the hell I never changed it I only need half an hour to shower Chang and get to school that's why I set it for half 7. God this is got Leo written all over it, my stupied littly brother lets see how he likes being woke up at half 6 in the morning. I run out my room and to my Leo's with out even knocking I burst in and find him all ready wake, dress and playing on his x-box. God his room stinks it must be and 14 year old thing as cables room us to smell like this. "Morning sis how are you today" "just perfect" I say before rugby tackling him to the ground and pining him there, before a get a chance to think of something horrible to do with him he pleads "Please don't mess up my hair, I will do anything just please don't touch ..." Be fore he can finish his sentence I have mess his hair up. After I have finish I get up with a massive smile on my face and walk away to go have a shower.

I have a quite shower, then dry my hair once I have done I pick out a crop top which shows of my bell button piecing, a pair of black ripped jeans a black lever jacket and combat boots to finish it of. I decide to put some eye liner and mascara on also put my tong piecing in. No one knows I have one and less they have been though my Facebook pic, so I thought I would wear it to day to give them something different to stare at, wouldn't want the boys who watch me to get bored of the same old thing now would we. I get down stairs and it is only 15 past 7 I have 45 minuets till I have to be at school what to do what to do. I run up stair to Leo's room. "Wait don't you dare touch my hair again I only just fixed it!" He says with a look of horror on his face "I won't do you want to play X-box till we have to get to school I can give you a ride to yours as it is only just across the road from my one than later I will met you at your to give you a lift home, that way I won't have to shop with Christina as long" "ok I will play x-box and let you give me a lift so I don't have to ride in caleb horrible what he calls a car" cool now I won't have to shop as long yes.

We play Xbox till 7:45 then I give him a lift once I have dropped him of I go over to my school and pack up, only to find Christina waiting for me by the front doors. "Hey have some bad news have to give my little bro a ride home to night so you and Shannon can follow me back to my house where we will drop my bro off then go shopping and after we are going to get a drink with Harry will and Zack at the pit if that ok well I have kind of all rady said yes any way but you don't have to come if you don't want to." God that was a long sentence "well ok and cores I will come for a drink with you Harry will and zack is Shannon coming" "Yer she is" "cool now I need to check the sports bord to see if I mauled the team do not" O Yer I forgot about that,but why does she not just ask me I mean she know I'm captain. Well I gess she wants to see for her self.

We go see the bored and when she see her name and all are friend she jumps up and down screaming I made the team I made the team over and over again. I grab her and carm her down them the bell goes and we have to go to class.

Time skip to after school at shopping mall

We walk in to the mall and I feel like I want to sceam I hate shopping so much and I look over at Shannon and she looks just like I feel so I have a feeling she hates shopping to. But by the time we had dropped by bro home it was 4 and we were meeting the boys at 6 so it was only for two hours.

We walk round the mall and look at cloths for which seem like for ever but it was only an hour and a half. Christina is about to say we can go and I'm glad I have already got some new jeans shorts some tops which will show off my belly button pricing and a new jacket so I was happy with that but before we can leave Christina spots I shop I promised myself I would never go in, the most girlish shop not the planet pink roses even the name makes me want to puck. I look over at Shannon who looks as horrified as I did. "Christina there is no way I am going in there!" "Same here"Shannon quickly adds. Me and Shannon grab Christina and drag her back to the car were we all get in and Christina drive use to the pit.

When we get there the boys are already there with a pint in hand "O great so you guys get a head start do you" "well we were not going to wait for you" will said with a grin on his face "so how many have you guys had so far" "well we got here at 5 and had 2 and we are on are third now" will replies "ok well i don't know about Christina and Shannon but I need to catch up so I will have 3 beer one of you boys can by as you guys started be for us. Shannon Christina what do you want" "I will have a beer" Shannon replies "Christina?" Omg she is staring at will she so like he how did I not see this before. "Ow I will have a beer to please" she eventually replies "ok so who ever is pay that is 5 beers please" "wait five" zack said with a questioned look on his face "Yer 5 I need to catch you boy up you see" "um,ok " zack said a bit shocked in a way he goes to the bar and gets are drinks. When he comes back I gab 2 and drink them down fast then I star my third one but just sip it up this time. All of my friends mouths are hanging open in shock." Are you trying to catch flys" I say to all of them, they close there mouths. "Wow I don't know any girl who can do that" zack said " well then you have not been listening to jake when he says I am not like any other girl" "what do I say" I turn around to see jake and four. " you say I'm not like any other girl you have meet before" "Yer that's true and um tris so why were you talking about me" god here we go this should be fun. I put on my best girly girl voice and walk up to jake and say "Because jake I love you, you are the most greatest and fittest guy in are year, and I um,just wanted to ask" at this point every one is try to hide there laughter including four " wanted to ask if you would go out with me" at this point I am about a step away from him. "Yes,I would love to" he is about to kiss me when no one can hold there laughter in any more including me and we are all on the ground laughing are heads off at this point jakes face is getting redder and redder. He is about to leave so I grab him be fore he can and give him a hug "sorry it was a joke, I real resin I was talk about you is because I down to pints to catch up with the boy and zack said he had never seen a girls do that before so I said he had not been listen to you say that I am like not girl you have even meet before" "ok well cool I'm going to go" "wait stay I need to ask every one something." I walk to the center of all my friend who have only just carmed down "ok so my parents are out of town so do you guy want to come back to my house for a bit as we have a free day tomorrow seeing as the teachers are on strike" every one replies yes at the same time it kind of creepy.

We all go back to mine on the way stopping at a shop to get some beer and vodka for shoots.

When we get home my little bro Leo comes in "What are you doing" "well little bro we are going to play truth or dare you can play if you want bit you are not allowed any alcohol ok" "cool I'm in" he replies exited I can't wait I'm going to get Christina and will togever "right so every one this is my little bro Leo he is going to play truth or dare with use but don't give him any alcohols he Is only 14. Every one sit in a circle so we can start O and if you don't do the dare or anser the truth you have to remove a piece of clothing socks and shoes don't count. And I'm going first as it's my house" with that every one sits down. I sit In between Christina and zack. "Ok so Christina, truth or dare" she think for a mineut then say "dare" "I dare you to play seven minuet of heaven with...will" she gives me a death look but gets up grabs wills hand and he walk in to the closet behind her. When it has been 5 minuets we go over to the closet and press are ear to it. We could hear moans and as soon as the clock hits 7minuet I rip open the door banging every one on the head in side was Christina and will with really messed up hair and there clothes all messed up to. When they see use they turn bright red and they quickly sort them selfs out then rejoin the circle, Still looking a bit messed up.

Christina looks around the circle for her next victim but we all know it will be me after I mean her make-out with will and then opened the door in the middle of her make-out session with will.

Final she asks me "Tris truth or dare" I'm not afraid of her "dare" I say confidently "Ok I dare you to sit on fours lap for the hole night" great the one person I don't want to sit on why could she not pick zack or Harry or even jake I would say will but he is basicly with Christina so that would be wrong and mean. Well seeing as I only have three pieces of clothing on which I might need I gess I will go sit on four lap. I get up and walk over to four and sit on his knee so I don't have to be that close to him but he move makeing me fall bake I'm to him. O great just perfect. "Ok so zack truth or " before I can finish he screams "dare" "ok then I dare you to drink 3 shots of hot source" his mouth is going to be on fire "ok then I will do it" I get up to go get the hot source and shot glasses when Christina stops me "where do you think your going, you can't get of fours lap unless it is for one off your own dare" god sack "Really, ok then Leo as your the only person who know where the suff is will you go get it" "Yer, ok be back in a minuet" he walk back in with the hot source and shot glasses he puts hot source in three glasses then gives them to zack. Zack downs all three in a row. "That was not so...water water my mouth is on fire help" I run in to the and grab the milk "here drink this it will help" I say as I give him the milk he down half a bottle I quickly sit back on fours lap so Christina don't get all stress at me for not doing my dare properly. "That's better, thanks tris" "that's ok zack glade I could help"

"Ok so, Harry truth or dare" Harry thinks for a minuet then says "truth" "who do you have a crush on" every one all ready know who he has a crush on Lola O and gess what he said "Lola, now jake truth or dare" jake replies with in seconds "dare" a massive grin goes across Harry's face Ow no what is he going to do to the poor guy "I dare you to play 7 minuets of heaven with tris" more like what is he doing to me. Jake looks over at me with a questioning look I give he a little node and he gets up and pulls me in to the closet. I had never released how small it was in here before but there is basically no room at all, I don't know why but my heart is racing, come on tris shape out of it. My thoughts are interrupted by jakes lips crashing in to my own, I stiffen and he pulls away like he did something wrong, god I don't need him thinking that or this will be wired so I put my arm round his neck and kiss him he puts his hand on my hips and push me agents the wall and deepening the kiss and before I know what I am doing I have jumped up and my leg are round his wast and his hands are on my butt to keep me up the longer we kiss the deeper it gets and I move my hand through his hair. Before I know it the door opens wide and Christina is standing there with a massive smile on her face. Jake puts me down and we both walk out and rejoin the circle with me on fours lap. In the proses of making-out with jake I lost my jacket so i now have only 2 pieces of clothing on,O great. Jake quickly asks "Leo truth or dare" he think then says "dare" the idiot, I quickly give jake a look saying go easy on him and he nods at me. "I dare you to tell us if you have a girlfriend and if you do who is she" he answers sounding proud of him self "yes I do her name is Lilly green" green green who do I know called green Christina makes a high pitched noise. "God Christina what did I say about the high pitch noise making" "sorry sorry but Lilly green is my little sis" O that's where I know the name from so I'm not going crazy "cool now let's get on with the game" "Ok four truth or dare" "Dare" he replies with out even thinking. "Ok I dare you to get in drinking contest with my sis until one of you can't go on" that's easy for me I could drink 1000 shots with out it even touching me, I will so win. "Leo get the shot glasses and the vodka" he quickly gets them then set up 20 shot glasses each. "Ready set go" I was on my 8 and four was on 6 on my 20 I stop and every one is looking at me four stoped on his 11 and is in the bathroom puking. "Well that was funny but this game is getting boring do you want to play nether have I ever" god they are still starting at me apart from my bro who new I can do like 1000 shots and it won't touch me he is now on the floor laughing at every ones faces. Right this staring Is doing my head in "ok I know you have all heard my Oscar winning speak and the first thing on that speech is that I don't like being stared at, so stop staring. I know I'm amazing and you want to know how I did 20 shots and it has not touched me" at this point four has sat back down "Well I will tell you I don't really know but the only alcohol that affects me is red wine but I can drink anything else and be fine and my bro know that, that is why he picked me for the contested. Now are we going to play never have I ever or not" "um,ok but in stead ok you having vodka shots you can have red wine" four said "ok but if we are going to do this you guy will probably want to stay the night as you can not drive after the amount of alcohol you have had. We can all sleep down here." "Ok now let's start" jake said " "Ok Leo you can't stay for this as you can not drink but you can stay up as late as you want in your room as caleb is not here he is at a friends so he will not have a hissy fit, Ow and be for you go can you get a bottle of red wine from the fridge" he gets the bottle gives it to me and said "good night" " night little bro" I shout as he goes up the stairs

We all grab a shot glass all my friends put vodka in but I put red wine in it. "I WILL GO FIRST" jake shouts " never have I ever kissed a boy" all the girls take a shot then fill them back up again next Christina goes "never have I ever kissed a girl" all the boys and me take a shot then re fill them, I was hoping no one saw me take a drink bit they did "wait you have kissed a girl?" Harry said "yes it was a dare and no I'm Not a lesbian" I was next "never have I ever made out with will" only Christian take a shot and refills this goes on for a bit till I have finished a bottle of red and my friends had done 4 vodka bottles to giver so I have still had more than all of them. I get up to go get a bottle of red when I fall back and four catches me by my hip when his hand touchs my skin a jolt of energy goes throw my body, at this same time I am to dizzy to stand god I'm drunk.

Four pov

Tris was going to go get a bottle of red when she is about to fall as she is to dizzy/drunk to stand I catch her and when we touch a jolt off energy goes goes throw me, I'm falling for this girl I know it. I put her on the sofa. "Guys I think this game is over and I can still hear Leo's Xbox on so I will go ask him where the blankets and pillows are" "ok I will come to"'jake said we go up stairs and I'm to Leo's room he is still on his Xbox. " hey Leo who sister is complete drunk so could you sho use were some pillows and blankets are we are going to go to bed" " Yer sure I will grab some for you then I have to go she my sis she is crazy when she is drunk and I've once seen it once" we grab some pillows and blankets out a cubered and take that down stare. We find will and Christina all snuggled up and asleep with Christina using will as a pillow. We chuck a blanket over them.

Tris is now asleep on the sofa "great she is already asleep I missed her being crazy" I put a blanket over her. Shannon is a sleep on the other sofa so jake puts a blanket over her and give Harry and zack a blanket and pillow then jake lys down to the middle off the floor and me next to the sofa tris was on. We all go to sleep.

In the middle of the night I wake to something landing on me, it was tris.

Tris pov

I fall of the sofa and on to something strong and soft at the same time it felt like when I walked in to four I look up to see four looking at me. I roll of four so Im Lying next to him . I shiver feeling really cold. "Are you cold" four whispers to me." Yer a bit" I reply back next thing I know the blanket on him is over both of use and he has his arm around me. When he touch me I set on fire. I stiffen and he pulls away "sorry I don't know what I was doing" "it's ok I like it" I say as I cuddle in to him and rest my head on his chest. I fall a sleep a few minuets after and so does he I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina pov

Tris get up to do some more skating, when some hot guy starts talking to her but she is to far away for me to hear. "Eeekkkkk" I make a high pitched noise. All the girls look at me with a questioning look on there face, I just smile back like a crazy person. " What? What is it" Jess asked me "it's tris she's talking to some hot guy" I squeal. Me and the girls sit and watch, then the guy points over to some boys on the other side of the bowl and one of them looks like tries brother. "Is that tries brother over there" Amy asks "I think it is, yeah that's Leo" Jess replies all of a suden tris drops in to the bowl and flips out the other side landing next to her bro. The hot guy follows her other. Tris put her arm around Leo and they all stat talking. Finally after she has finished talking and done some more skating and tricks she comes over to us and tells us what happened by the end we are all laughing. "Ok I'm going to practise some more tricks before we leave" she says as she starts to walk away.

Jake pov

Someone comes up behind me and takes me bored I turn around to see tris staning there with a smug smile on her face and she puts the bored down jumps on and is about to skate away when I grab her and trucks her other my shoulder. She starts shouting at me "put me down or so help me god I'll" "your what" "kick your ass and you know I can" "maybe when your on the ground you can"

"And where else am I going to be in the sky" she say sarcastically "no not the sky but in the lake" as I say this we walk past the girls and tris also starts shouting "jake don't you dare I will kill you I have no towels or change of cloths"

"Jake don't do it! She will kill you when she finds you" jess says while trying not to laugh at tris who is trying to get lose "no she won't, well maybe she will but it will be worth it" "ok but it's your funeral" Jess replies

"help! Help me" tris screams "jake please don't throw me in the lake please" "I'm throwing you in the lake" I reply "jake stop! Right now you will regret this" "I don't think so" she carries on screaming

"Man what are you doing" zack says as he four Harry and will come up behind us but before I can answer tris does "he is going to throw me in the lake! Please stop him" "I would but I think it will be really funny" zack replies " if no one help me I am going to kick all your butts" "she really will" and not her boy says from behine I turn around and see Leo and his friend also chirstina Jess Amy and Shannon "she nearly killed me for for frowning her in a swimming pool" Leo says we get to the lake and just as I'm about to throw tris in all the girls push me in to.

Tris I walk out the lake and shout at me so called friends "why did you do that you could of saved me first" "sorry tris but it was I've you or you and jake" Shannon says between laughter. I look down great it really was not a good day to wear white my top has gone see through and you can see my bra I walk towards my friend and bro and his friends. Peter comes up to me and handes me his t-shirt is it a black skater shirt, it's cool. "It not that I don't like the view I just for you would a top that was not drenched" "thanks" I reply

"Girls huddle" Christina yells they all get in a circle around me and face out so I could get chained I quickly take my top of and put peters on it was way to big it was like a dress but it was better that nothing. I walk over to peter and thank him again "no problem glade if could help"

Christina comes over and ties the the top up at the Sid with a hair band so it's not so long any more "thanks Christina now let's go do some more skating before we go" "sorry tris but me Amy and Jess are going shopping now you can come if you want" "no I'm good" I quickly reply

"I can't stay ever I have to look after my little bro sorry" Shannon says "ok see you girls" tomorrow I reply that leaves me with the boys but I don't mind. I look over to the boy and they I standing by the blow I quickly run up to them. Jake has taken his top of as it was drenched. Wow he is really hot and good looking. I find my self staring at him and he catches me. "Like what you see tris" he says with a smile on his face. So what if I do and with that I drop in to the bowl and star skating around.

Out of nowhere a foot ball comes at me a hits my bored sailing me flying, I wack my head on the concrete and the last thing I remember befor I black out is my name being shouted.

Leo's pov

I see tris go flying through the air and land on the concrete sacking her head hard I scream "tris!"

Every one runs over to her "some one call an ambulance"

The ambulance arrives fast and jake picks her up and take her over to the ambulances where we both get in with her.


	3. Important please read

Can you please let me know if you like it so I know to carry on writing or not .

also send me some ideas to make it better or an idea for a new character to to this Included there name, what they look like, gender and personality

thanks Lilly green x


	4. Chapter 3

I wake up and my first through is jake "jake" jake walks over to me "she's awake" he shouts. I quickly put my hands on the back of his neck and pull him in to a kiss but for some resion he stiffens so I pull away "what's wrong" "well why did you kiss me" what is he on "because your my boyfriend" "on I'm not but if you won't ill go out with you" what is he talking about "well ok"

I look round the room and some people I don't know are smiling at me "jake who are these people"

Jake pov

Tris did not remember any one but me and her family and she thinks we are going out I need to help her "there your friends. Christina ,Amy ,Jess ,zack ,will ,Harry and peter he's your brothers friend" "Yer I know who peter is, he's great on a skate broad, I wish I could be but I'm to much of a girl to try" what "but you can skate broad your great" "no I can't well any way I'm sorry but having people I don't know in the room Is kind of weird" at that moment the nurse walks in

Tris pov

The nurse comes in and tells me how I'm doing "well you can leave in two days but it you get any word head pains come back. But there is a chance you will not get all your memory's back...right all of you need to leave to let tris rest" great now I have to sit here on my own, well I it won't be that bad as my mum brought me my laptop and phone "jake wait, can you stay with me for a bit" "yeh sure" I move over on the bed so he can sit down, he sits down and I cuddle in to him. We watch tv and play games for a bit but then I get board so I snap the laptop scene down scarring jake in the proses. "Can I ask you some thing" "Yer sure any thing" "well who am I, what do I like to do and what do I hate" i wish I new who I were " "wait a minute I think I can pull up your oscar wining speech that you did about your self on your first day" he pulls up a video which has over 10,000 views on you tub. O great what did I do. I watch I clip and I can't believe it's me. "That's not me" "yes it is" "how can it be I don't skate board or bmx and I like pink why has a stupid bump on the head change me" "it has not change you just what you like and maybe made you a bit girly" we sit for a bit more talking and jake tells me about my friends and what's happen in the last few days but than he has to go so I go to sleep.

Time skip to at home

I get home a 6pm on Sunday I have tea with my family and then go to my room. There are lots of motorbike and skate boarding pic and posters every were, wow. I walk over to my closet to pick out for some cloths tomorrow they say I can have the day of but I wanted to go back. My closet is mostly full of jeans and tea shirts or crop tops all of in quite top boy like. I wanted to pick somthing I would normally wear but more girl like I pick out some blue hot pants and a cream crop top with a lever jacket to finish it of after I have my bag ready I go to bed.

Beep beep beep beep I wake to I annoying noise of my alarm clock I quickly talk a show and get dressed, I look for some make up but can't find any but then go in to my closet and on the top shell is a box and on it is a label

To tris

Just a little something

From Christina

That was the girl from the hospital, I quickly open it to find some make up I put on mascara eye liner to make my eyes pop then some rid lipstick once I'm happy I run down stairs and have breaky. I grab my bad and I am about to walk out the door when I relies I don't know what car I have I walk back in to the Kiching and see Leo "hey where is my car parked" he looks at me confused "you don't have a car you have a bike" "what I have to peddle to school" "no a motorbike o and hey don't worrie about giving me a lift peter is taking me and if you want to know where your keys are there here on the side" with that he leaves I pick up the keys walk out the house and see the only bike on the street with a helmet bale need on it, that must be mine. I walk over to it and put the helmet on I take a sit and as I put the key in it hits me how much I love motorbikes and the speed I rev a few times then pull a way I speed to school with the wide in my hair as I pull up I have cash backs of the first day how I met jake how i stood on the bench and shouted at some boys. I park up and get off as I do Christina pulls up in her car next to me. "Hey Christina right, can you help me find my locker then my class" "sure and with have first class to giver any way, come on let's go don't want to be late and I like your outfit and make up" she says happily "thanks I reply and with that we walk in to school.


	5. Chapter 4

Tris pov

I am sat in first lesson and it is so boring so I get my phone out and go throw my contacts and I have a lot I see Christians so I text her

Hey Chris (hope you don't mind if I call you that is essay)

Well any way I need to go shopping after school do you want to come may be invite the other girls to

Seconds after I have text her I get a reply

Ok that would be great we can ask the others at lunch x

I just play around on my phone till the bell goes. We head to are next classes any they go by fast next thing I know it's lunch.

I gab some food then go sit down as I do not see any one I know I start to eat. "Hey how was your morning" a voice behind me asks I look round to see jake and some other faces I recognise from the hospital they all sit down at the table and start talking about stuff then Chris brings up shopping "well me and tris are going shopping" she say "wait hold it tris is going shopping with out being dragged" zack practical screamed "yes why wouldn't I I have to get some new cloths that are more girly and I thought that Chris would be the best person to come with me as she has such great tasted in clothes" as I say this I point at here outfit she has on (a crop top that shows of her tummy and a skirt) "but you hat shopping" Shannon says "stop trying to change her mind if she wants to go with out being dragged that's great Christina screams "great now I'm the only one who hates shopping" Shannon stats "wait why did I hate shopping" I ask Shannon reply fasts " errr because it so girly and boring and Christine here all ways drags use in planet pink roses and you always say even the name make you want to puke we had to drag Christine away last time we went shopping" "o" is all I can get out did I really hate shopping that much "well any way we are going and you are coming and so are you Jess Amy" Christina spits out "were In" Amy and Jess say at the same time.

Time skip end of school

We all meet out the front of school by my bike "so who is coming with me" I ask "Shannon quickly raises her hand "I will" "ok well Amy Jess you go with Christina" "ok we will meet you in the south car park" Christina shouts ask she walk to wards her car with Jess and Amy following close behind.

When we get there we go in lots of shops and I get 2 casuals dresses and 3 go out/ party dresses also so 3 crop tops which will show of my bell, 5 different coulr and patten strap tops 2 skater skirts 3 pairs of high wasted shorts and 2 pairs of short shorts. As we are about to leave we walk past a skate shop "god that was the worst 3 hours of my life" Shannon moans "wait we have to going there" I say pointing at the skate shop I was just drawn to it like I had to look in side "no way not another shop" Shannon says while turning around to see what I am pointing at when she sees it's a skate shop she changes her mind " well I guess one more shop could not hurt" with that she is in the shop with us following.

I look round at all the different boards wheels and stickers for the bottom of the boards they are all so cool but I do not buy any think after Shannon has brought some stuff we leave we put all are bag in Christina's car then go back to my house as we go in Christina start talking "right I got a text from the boys and they want use to meet them at the skate park" " well ok but I want to put some of my new cloths on and make up" I quickly say before going up the stairs with my bags. I get Change in to a crop top and my shorts shorts with some blue vans then Chris does my make up. We are going out the door when Shannon says " aren't you bring your baby" "my what" "your skate board or as you call it your baby" "o well I did not know I had one but I guess I could bring it eventhough I do not think I will be skating as I can't" "that's not true you are a great skate boarder and well better than all the boys" Shannon replies "ok well I will bring it is it all right if we go in Christ's car" "yeah it's fine" chris says

When we get to the skate park which we just around the corner from my house we get out it was about 7:30pm but it was still really light as it was summer so it was light till like 10 11.

We walk over to the boy and I give jake a peck on the lips and I went to go sit down but he grab my wast and pulled me which made be drop my board he started tickling me and I could not control my laughter I mange to get out of reach just for a second long another to shout at him "jake stop it or so help me I will " "you will what" he replies with a smug smile on my face he dive to wards me but I make a run for it I get to the other side of the skate park where peter and his friends are peter Is siting on a bmx bike "hey peter what you up to" "nothing much just chilling out doing some tricks and you" "well at the moment getting away from jake so he can't tickle me but later I will just be hanging with friends watching every one skate" "you not going to pull a throw trick your the best here" "god am I really that good?" Peter nodes "I don't really remember how but I will give it a try later o great here comes jake got to run bye" but be for I can get a way jake has got me he chucks me over his shoulder and walks back to are friends he put me down next to the girls. "Right who is going to skate" jake says Shannon Harry will zack and four all nod and grab there boards I just stand there with Christina Jess and Amy not shore what to do they all go of and the girls sit down "are you not going to skate tris" four asks "I don't remember how" "do you want me to help you" I guess I could give it a go I think to myself "ok" "I step on to the board and as I go the board goes forward and I go back luckily four catches me and I look up in to his big blue eye I think they could swallow me up. Some one clears there throat it was Christina with my board "do you want your board back" "yeah thanks" I go to the edge of the bowl with the board and I look down in to it and as I do Picture flash in my mind and I can see me skating round the bowl pulling tricks "here goes" I mutter to my self I drop down in to the bowl and just follow my ingesting as I go round I start to remember what to do I go up the side and do I flip out and land next to four all my friend cheer for me.

After a while of skating and talk with my friends I go home Christina drops me. Go go throw the door and strait up stair in to my room I quickly get change in to my pj. I flop on to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fall asleep. That night I dream on the big blue eyes and the strong hands that cached me.


	6. Chapter 5

Tris pov

I walk up early before my alarm so I hope in the shower once I'm out I pick out an out fit for school I am wearing a black high wasted shorts and a dark blue strap top and blue vans too. Once I am dressed I do my make up I put on some eye liner and mascara also some black eye shadow. It was only half seven so I go down stairs and have some breaky while I'm eating I think out the other day in the skate park with four and his deep blue eye which I could drown in and his strong muscle arms around me when he court me god he was so caring and he is really hot wait what am I saying I have a boyfriend jake. But I don't know why but I see him more as a brother or a really really good friend I think I will talk to him today.

Once I finish my breakfast I walk out to my bike and speed to school I was really early so I just go to my locker. When I get there jake is standing next to it I walk up to him and he leans forwards as if to kiss me but I stop him before he can. "Wait I need to talk to you. I'm sorry but I just don't see you in that way as a boyfriend I mean but I don't see you as a friend I see you as more like a brother. I'm sorry but I have been though a lot and I just need to sort my life out but we can still be friend more than that brother and sister ok. Please don't be mad!" I say it all and jake doesn't look to upset I hope he is not. " it's ok tris I would never be mad at you and I new it may not turn out right as you have been through a lot and stuff. But I definitely want to be your big bro" at that I hug he and we go of to class. Class was boring so I just play on my phone.

Time skip to lunch

Tris pov

I grab a salad and then go sit down with me friends, I sit next to four as that was the only space left but I do not mined. As I sit I get a chorus of hi's . "Hey, me and jake have something to tell you we are not to giver any more as I need to sort my life out so instead he is by new big bro" "ok cool" Christina replies. Then they all carry on there convocation and I zone out until four nudges me. I give him a look which said "what was that for" he leans down a whispers in my ear "just wanted to ask if you were ok as you look a little tired" god he is so caring I whisper back "I just have not been sleeping well I keep having these weird dreams about every one" "hey come with me" he gets up and starts to walk away "bye" I quickly shout as I follow him.

He walk over to a yellow Lamborghini and get In it omg that's his car I love it I have wanted a Lamborghini seen I was like 12. He beeps the horn pulling me out of my trance at waves me to get in so I do. "This is your car!" "Yeah" he replies coolly like it no big deal. I decide to change I subject "so why did you bring me out here we have to go back in a minuet lesson starts soon." At this comment he laughs "why are you laughing" "because the tris I know would not care if we skipped but if you want to go back we can" wow was I really like that I was pretty bad ass. "Ok well I guess I could skip, where are we going" "its a surprise!" God I hate surprises.

Sorry so short but I have been buses will update soon x


	7. Chapter 6

Fours pov

I pull up to the side of the road by the woods "come on" I say we get out the car and I grab her hand "wait you need to wear this blind fold" "what why" she says "well I don't want you to see were we are going... It's ok tris you can trust me" "I do trust you" see put the blind fold on and I take her hand she clings on to my arm as I lead her to the chasms which are just a little way into the woods. "Is this were you kill me" she say joking "well may be it is" I reply with a scary voice. She stops dead in her track. "Tris I'm joking" I say while trying not to laugh. We walk a bit more then we are there. " we are here you can tack the blind fold of now. She takes it of and she looks at the chasms then at me "wow it's amazing how did you find it" she asks we sit down at the Edge and every now and then the water sprays are feet. "Well I was out on a run and I decided to go of the track and throw the woods instead and I just came across it but it's pretty cool, i followed the water at the bottom and it leads out in to a river which goes to a pool in a cave it's beautiful there we can go if you want. No one else knows about it and I have not told any one apart from you" I reply "yeah we should go it shoulda so cool and magical" god I can't believe I am telling her about this place it my special places were I go then I need to get away from the world but I think I can trust her. "Lead the way and don't worry I want tell any one were it is unless you want me to" "thanks, come on we are nearly there" when we arrive tris gasps "wow it's amazing, it just so breath taking and beautiful" she smiles at me, god her smile make me weak at the knees. "Not ask beautiful and breath taking as you" she looks down and blushes "I'm not pretty" god if only she could see what I see "no your not your more, you are the most beautiful person in the world" she blushes but this time to my surprise she comes to wards me and jumps in to my arms and hugs me as she does I spin her around "thank you four" don't call me that" "what should I call you then" "call me tobias that's my really name" "ok tobias" "but only use it when we are alone ok" why am I telling her all this I'm telling her one of my biggest secrets and she could tell any one. I look in to her eye, they are mesmerising, I just look in to her eyes and she looks in to mine, but then I do somthing that even surprises my self I kiss her and she kisses back it was amazing her lips were soft and warm and just amazing. We pull apart and it's to soon I find my self missing her lips on mine. "Tris I know you just got out of a relationship but will you go out with me" "yes" at that I pick her up swing her round and kiss her then we walk back to my car hand in hand. "Tobias, can we not tell any one and just see how long it takes for them to figure it out" "what ever you want" god I love her so much

Tris's pov

I'm going out with four tobias, how. An life get much better. We go back to school and get there just as the last bell go's signalling it's the end of the day. The gang comes out to me and tobias who are siting on the bonnet of his car talking. "Hey were did you to go" Chris yells at us "we just went a talk for a bit" before any one can speak I carry on talking "so I was thinking we should go to the skate park I have my skate board" every one replys ok we head over and skate around then we go sit on the grass by the lake "hey just had the best idea we should go back to my house play truth or dare then have a sleep over as it's a Friday then hang out on Saturday, who's in" zack yells "yes" every one screams back we grab are stuff and go to zacks on the way stopping at every ones house to pick up are over night stuff and clothes for tomorrow. I pick up a big tea shirt and pj shorts to sleep in and galaxy leggings and a black top for the next day also my black vans.

When we get to zacks we all sit in a circle. And zack yells "as it's my house I'm going first. Harry true or dare" "dare" he replies simply "I dare you to ask out the person you like"

He gets up and walks over to Amy and ask her out she jumps up screaming "yes" they share a kiss and then sit down to giver all cuddled up. Ok wow I did not know they liked each other. I look around the room and every now and then I see jake sneaking looks at Jess and Jess sneaking looks at jake. Arrrr they would be so cute to giver. I have to take action. So I give Harry a look saying pick me. And he does "tris true or dare" "dare all ways dare" I say with conference. A smirk appears on Harry's face o no what did I do normally he seems so quiet and shy. "I dare you to make out with four of 1 minuet" well that isn't to bad we are going out after all, but they didn't know that. I walk over to four and sit on his lap so I'm straddling him. I Lin in and we start to kiss then his tough moves across my bottom lip asking for entry and I let him in we explore each other's mouths and just as we are getting in to it all are friends yell. " get a room" we pull a part and we are both blushing like mad "then Harry speaks up you do know your minuet was up 2 minuets ago we did tell you but you did not hear and we would of let you carry on it's just it was starting to get a bit to heated for are likings" that only make me blush more I get up but tobias pulls me back on to his Lap and puts his big strong arms around me I just smile and turn my head to look at him "I thought we were not going to tell them" I whisper to him "we are not we are showing them" he whispers back "ok" I reply " I new ie you to are to giver you got to give this afternoon" Chris yells while smiling widely "does this answer your question I turn around and give four a big kiss "yes that does now let's get on with the game it's your go" "ok but I need to ask jake something quickly" I motion for him to follow as I walk in to zacks kichin "what did you need to ask me" he asks "well first I wanted to know if you were ok with me and four it just happened and second I have noticed you and Jess keep sneaking looks at each other and I wounded if you liked her" "first it's fine that you and four are to giver you make a perfect couple" I give him a hug then me continues "and yes I may like Jess but don't ..." As soon as he said he like Jess I ran in to the other room so he could not tell me to not do anything. I sit down on tobias's lap and then jake comes in "ok jake true or dare" he glares at me then answers "dare" as he knows ever way I will get him to ask out Jess "I dare you to kiss the person you like and want to ask out" he walks over to Jess and kisses her and she kisses back and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Then they pull apart for air "yes I will go out with you jake" Jess says with a smile all over her face. "Sweet, you know you are to most beautiful girl in the world right" jake say to Jess . He then sits down while every one cheers. "Quiet down every one" zack shouts he walk over to Shannon and pulls her up on to her feet, he hold her hands and then starts to talk "I have wanted to ask this for a while now but Shannon will you go out with me" she just kiss is him and then they pull a part "I'll take that as a yes" every one cheers. I think to my self that means every one in are gang is to giver now. Chris and will, jake and Jess ,Harry and Amy, zack and Shannon then me and tobias. We chat for a bit more and then all go to bed we all sleep in the lounge will and Chris on one sofa Harry and Amy cuddled up on cushions on the floor and so was Shannon and zack and that left a sofa for me and tobias as it was a bit small I was basically laying on top of tobias. "Night" I whisper to him he replies "night beautiful see you in the morning" and then I fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat and with his strong arms around me like he is trying to protect me from all the bad things is the world.


	8. Chapter 8 sorry

So sorry have not updated but school took all the iPads away so when we go back we get an updated model and I only have my phone and it is hard to update so I may not be able to update till I get my iPad back but will try and write a chapter on my phone then update it !

Sorry again hope you have a good summer xx


End file.
